Cupcakes and Bowties
by SpaMano5ever
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the new kid at the International School For Wayward Boys, but things take an unexpected turn when all the other nations take him under their wings. is a 2p!Hetalia fanfic, contains mainly the Axis and the Allies; contains some minor characters also.


Cupcakes and Bowties

Arthur walked down the hall, a bit nervous about his first day. He just started at the International School for Wayward Children, since it was the only one near him. The schedule in his hand was torn up at the edges from his walk to first period class. Just before he opened the door, it flew open and a flustered, angry looking woman stormed out, holding a boy by the back of his shirt. The boy had an audacious smile on his face as he looked at Arthur. "Sup' dude, names Alfred. Now teach, can you geroff me, I ain't done nothin' wrong." He talked with a cocky American accent, which surprised Arthur. "No, this is the last time you're going to disrupt my class today!" the teacher tossed him aside, making Alfred stumble and crash into the dirty looking wall. Arthur poked his head into the classroom, perturbed by the sight before him

There was a myriad of reckless children gathered in the room. A few were astray from what seemed to be the elite group of troublemakers in the middle of the room. A boy with long blond hair and sunglasses glared over at him. "Hey, kid, where's Alfred?" a dark haired boy turned and smiled at Arthur. "Lovino, look at the new kid!" he spoke with a heavy Italian accent and it surprised Arthur when the blond boy that appeared in front of him of him did too. "Aww, he's so cute and innocent looking! I guess we gotta change that~" Arthur stammered a bit, making his British accent sound stronger than usual. "e-ello' there." Just then, someone pushed him inside the classroom, straight into all of the chaotic children.

Alfred must have locked the teacher out, because she never came back. Alfred had pulled a chair into the middle of the circle, making Arthur sit there. It had been about an hour, all of them speaking in hushed voices about him, sneaking glances at him. Finally, after the longevity of waiting, a bored Russian voice spoke up. "Well, what do we do with him?"

"Vell, we should leet 'im decide for 'imself, you know."

"I don't care, he doesn't concern me."

"I say we make him more stylish~!"

"Lovino hush. We need a rational way to see if he's tough enough to be with us."

"V-v-vhy don't ve j-just ask him v-v-vhat h-he vants to do..?"

"Vest, hush it. Life is pointless anyvays…."

Alfred slammed his hands down on the desk, silencing everyone. "Okay, _im_ the boss here. I'll decide what we do with Arthur." Arthur looked up from his lap when he heard his name, wiping the crumbs from his face. While they were all talking about him, he had taken out his lunch and started eating his cupcake. All of them almost spoke in unison. "You have a cupcake?" he looked down at his bag, six cupcakes still remaining. "Uh, yes, would you like one?" Alfred and Matthew, the blond one from before, vied to get to a cupcake. After a few minutes, they were on the floor, beating each other senseless.

"It's mine!"

" Get your hands off of me! Imma have it!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Ow! Ow ow ow! Let go of my hair Alfred!"

"Let me have the cupcake then!"

"Never!"

"Then I won't le- GIVE ME BACK MY SUNGLASSES MATTHEW!" they got up, running around the room. As they did this, Arthur allotted half of a cupcake to everyone, saving one for the two fighting brothers.

The dark haired boy, Feliciano, dragged them back and gave them their halves of their cupcakes, settling everything. When everyone was seated, Alfred coughed and spoke. "Ok. Now back to the matter at hand. Do we kick him out, or keep him?" a sandy haired blond boy spoke up, keeping his head down. "You know..It doesn't even matter...vhatever ve do, vont matter to anyone…ve're vorthless to 'em…" Matthew rolled his eyes, showing that he had heard this speech too many times. He shoved him into a skittish boy that resembled the other greatly. "O-oww..E-east watch where you're g-g-going…"

A prodigious shadow appeared over Arthur, scaring the boy some. The young man that was standing before him, looked down at him, frowning. "He seems scrawny. In Russia, he be good for nothing. So, I say no." his voice was muffled by his scarf, and sounded cold. "Bah, Ivan you don't know what you're talking about. He's a wonderful kid~" Lovino said, wrapping his arms around Arthurs neck from behind. Feliciano slapped his brother, Lovino, upside the back of his head, a bit too willfully for Arthur to not get concerned. "Get off of him you idiot. Now, Alfred gets the last word."

The amass of students turned at look at Alfred, who was on his phone, doing nothing relevant to the matter at hand. "Hm? What's everyone looking at?" he seemed devoided, distant from the conversation. Matthew pulled Alfred's cowlick, earning himself a slap. "Oh, yeah, the dudes in, whatever." He looked back down, getting tethered to his phone again.


End file.
